


New Horizons for Old Friends

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Kinda, Minor Character Death, Origins, TV shows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Immediately after the events of "Damien", Dark and Wilford are reunited again with a bond stronger than ever. Dark thought his adventure would just be accompanied with Wilford, but he couldn't be more wrong. During the production of Markiplier Tv, Wilford managed to build a wonderful team of rambunctious egos! Chaos quickly ensues.





	New Horizons for Old Friends

“We’re gonna start a t.v. show!”

Damien stared dumbfounded at William, or _Wilford_ as he now liked to be called. He wanted to say no, he wanted to say how the idea was so out of the blue. It’s been not even an hour of Damien looking like he crawled out of the depths of hell and here Wilford was. Asking him to start a goddamn t.v. show like everything was fine.

“Okay.”

Damien could never turn William down.

And so, a new friendship between Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache began. Or were they picking up where they left off? Who could tell at this point.

Dark wasn’t sure when he ditched his old name in exchange for _Dark,_ but after a fresh haircut and a pressed suit, he created a new image for himself _._ Perhaps Wilford gave him the title, he did have a taste for ridiculous names. He accepted it because it sounded villain-like anyways. 

Right away, Wilford got to work finding production equipment and staff. Dark didn’t remember Wilford having so many connections, it seemed like he had a person for everything. At least until he killed them in cold blood. 

_Bang!_

Another innocent body dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Dark hummed disapprovingly at the sight and got rid of the body with a snap of his fingers. He could feel his shell crack as he caught the look in Wilford’s eyes. They were practically _spiralling_ with excitement. A matching wide grin donned his face as well, juxtaposing the terrified onlookers. 

“Leave.” Dark glared at the rest of the staff. “Speak of this moment and no one will remember your name.” 

Immediately, everyone scampered off leaving Dark and Wilford. The pink clan man huffed and crossed his arms.

“Why’d they look so scared? I needed to fire him!” 

“Maybe it’s just an off day, Wil. Clearly they weren’t in the mood to work.” Dark learned quickly that he should play along with Wilford’s antics. It saved him time and a headache.

Barely anything was filmed for the first preview of the t.v. show. While Wilford figured out parts for himself, Dark was adamant on not being apart of the filming. It caused some complications since Wilford couldn’t decide on other actors for segments. Dark was too busy with his own projects to care.

Yes, on his own he’s searched far and wide for Mark. The damned man that ruined his and so many others lives for his personal game. The same man that turned the respectable William into this broken man before him. But he’s been unsuccessful thus far, much like his sister before him. He was starting to grow tired like her as well. So he decided to take his own advice and ask for help from his friend. As much as he wanted to keep Wilford out of this, it was very much his fight as it was Dark’s. Though he doesn’t remember being apart of it.

Dark used that to his advantage.

“You said something about needing actors?” Dark asked as Wilford holstered his gun.

“Yes, of course! It would be nice if this could be a one man show, but it feels like it’s missing a certain… spark. I just need to find the right people.”

“I believe I have the perfect candidate for you.”

Wilford beamed at Dark’s statement. “Really?!”

“He’s quite the actor, perfect for any role you want. His name is Mark, but you’ll need to find him if you want to employ him.”

“Oh, goodie! I do love a good chase! Tell me, friend, how can I find this actor?” He added emphasis on the word “actor”.

“With pleasure.”

Wilford had little luck finding Mark, actually he had no luck. If anything, he had luck finding every other person except Mark. 

“Are we really going to take in _every_ decrepitate man that we stumble upon?”

“Yep, look who I found,” Wilford said while showing him a pair of twins with reporting equipment. Well, they could help with Wilford’s project he supposes.

Everytime Dark sent him to search for the Actor, he always came back with other ragtag “ego” wondering why so many people have the same face as him. It happened so often that Dark began to search again himself, only to come back with a wallowing self-made author with fatal injuries.

“Hey, look at the bright side Darky! _Author, Actor_ , they both start with the letter _A_!” Wilford explained to deaf ears.

Eventually their small group turned into a whole business of these “egos”. They were… weird, but talented nonetheless. Dark found their skills useful for his objectives and Wilford was ecstatic to have more t.v. personalities. Calling their team interesting would be an understatement. 

As chaotic as everyone was, their system acted like a well-oiled machine with Dark as the power source. The entity provided security, purpose, and stability. In exchange the egos gave him their undying devotion to his cause and followed his every whim. A bit mob-like, sure, but who would disobey a literal eldritch horror?

It wasn’t like their system was devoid of any fun, of course! Naturally, friendships emerged and with so many personalities, a lot of ridiculous situations emerged as well. A bit too ridiculous in Dark’s opinion, but he allows them to have their fun. Overall, they had to learn about each other and learn they did.

The other egos learned that Dark is a man of order. They learned that they must listen to him or face repercussions. Wilford may be a force to be reckoned with as well, but they learned that Dark is in charge.

And Dark learned that the egos could always find a way to make a mess out of situations. Truly at his core, he finds them endearing, like ants in an ant farm. Perhaps when this is all said and done he’ll have the time to get to know the others better. They can have a nice, celebratory dinner after he stabs Mark’s head on a pike. 

Wilford’s t.v. show was going along swimmingly, even if Dark’s plan seemed to be drowning. Like his original idea, Wilford managed to convince the others to act in his next preview or work behind the scenes and help with the tech side of things. Dark was glad that Wilford found a crew that didn’t need to meet the barrel of his gun.

However, now no one was paying attention to Dark’s ambitions. He couldn’t explain in depth who Mark was, then they’d know about his past. And Wilford’s past too, Dark supposes, but Wilford himself doesn’t remember his days as the Colonel. So the odds were against him from the start. Work on a fun t.v. show? Or join in an extravagant manhunt that included vague tasks?

Dark didn’t blame their choices, how could he? However, that meant he had to rule with an iron fist. It wasn’t hard to get the egos to stay in check. A simple crack of his shell and a stern voice made even the most stubborn ego obey his orders. Controlling people’s lives with threats, just like Wilford ordering around his staff while flailing his revolver. Just like Mark controlling his friends like puppets on a string.

None of that mattered to him. If a more authoritative approach ended with the villain winning then so be it. 

Right now, Dark wanted Wilford’s t.v. show to be finished so people could stop giving him excuses on why they can’t help him. He’s been watching the process from afar, allowing Wilford to ramble on about it during their solo searches for Mark, but never following fully. Wilford wanted to keep a sense of mystery for his old friend apparently. So when the finished product was brought before him, Dark would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited.

As Wilford turned on the t.v. and played the show, everyone focused intently.

Oh dear god, maybe he should have kept a closer eye on the project.

After the video was done everyone at the table was arguing about the choices shown during the preview. Dark’s shell flared from all the commotion, twitching uncontrollably. The preview was choppily put together if Dark was being honest. And the goddamn name… an echo of _his_ work. They weren’t _him_ , they were better. So, with all the respect he had for his friend in mind, he thought of his next words carefully.

“Look,” Dark’s voice pierced through the room, silencing the egos. “Wil, I respect you. I always have, but you’re missing the point of this… endeavour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write this after that Damien explanation stream, but I kinda forgot about it lol
> 
> Tumblr: LamiasLuck (send requests if you want)


End file.
